


stop myself (from revealing it all)

by shiromantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, literally only rated teen for felix's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromantic/pseuds/shiromantic
Summary: Something changes in Sylvain’s expression – his smile looks like it’s about to fall apart and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. Did he say something? No, no. This is what was underneath his smile the whole night.This is the real Sylvain.In a quiet voice, he says, “You think that even the worst people can change?”





	stop myself (from revealing it all)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write sylvain riding a motorcycle  
also this is my first fic without any angst!!!! and i like it!! so i'm really happy hehe  
this is for day 4: roommate au (no time for day 3 sowwy)

Felix moved out as soon as possible. He didn’t care if he had to be in a building filled with horny college students or had to get a roommate, there was nothing in the world that would make him stay at home.

However, the fact that his roommate happens to be the horniest person on the college campus really is testing his patience. He’s considerate enough to tell Felix when there’s company – but it still pissed him off anyway. It’s a new girl every time so he will run out of them someday.

Sylvain is tall, ginger, and into blondes. He’s a disaster. There have been moments where Felix had to face some crying woman who wanted something to do with Sylvain. They never make it inside when Felix is the one opening the door. Sylvain is extremely grateful each time.

Somehow, that was the foundation they built their friendship on.

He’s not useless, at least. Sylvain does a huge bulk of the cleaning and cooking between them. He’s also nice to talk to when he’s not being a dumbass – it comes out at unexpected times, making the interaction unpredictable but welcomed. Felix doesn’t like to admit either, but Sylvain is much better at academics – it’s honestly unfair.

So, he guesses that Sylvain is just as infuriating as he is a genuinely good person. It’s still something Felix has a hard time wrapping his head around.

Some days he wished Sylvain would just move out. Other days, he wished that Sylvain was here with him. Today was one of those days – he needed Sylvain to explain this damned chapter to him. English is a bitch. He had left an hour ago on his date with Dorothea: a girl from the same English class.

Sylvain couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was for the date today. He was saying how Dorothea is one of the ‘hottest girls in the school’ and that he couldn’t believe that he finally got her to say yes after the fifth time.

Felix doesn’t understand Sylvain’s desperation – and he never will. He thinks that Sylvain sees Felix as someone who ‘doesn’t like anyone’ rather than someone who ‘doesn’t like women.’ He’s never bothered to correct his assumption: there are more important things than his sexuality.

Maybe he should get back into dating again. Maybe his boyfriend can help him with his damned English class, and he didn’t have to wait for his stupid roommate instead.

He’s rereading the page for the fifth time that hour when he hears knocking on the door. Felix sighs, grudgingly exiting his room to answer. He hopes that it isn’t Dorothea and he didn’t end up going to the date at all.

He opens the door – and there is Sylvain, leaning against the frame with a lazy grin. His hair looks mussed and he wears a classic leather jacket with his white shirt. Felix picked the outfit for him and it fits his biceps and chest perfectly.

Sylvain said that he probably wouldn’t be back until early morning if things went well. Last time Felix checked, it was barely 7pm. “Did you forget something?”

“Nah,” Sylvain grins, not moving into their dorm. “The date was cut short. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me instead.”

Felix squints. “What?”

“You’ve been studying all week,” he says. “You need a break. Come on, let’s go into town and pick some girls up.”

Felix tries to slam the door close, but Sylvain manages to shove his foot between the crack. Felix glares through the small gap. Somehow, his face is still annoying even when he’s not seeing the whole expression.

“I’m just joking, Felix!” He laughs. “You’re so cold – I could’ve just gone out by myself, but I couldn’t help but worry about my dear roommate.”

“_We have a midterm tomorrow, Sylvain_.” Felix grits out between his teeth.

“So,” he says. “Is that a no?”

Felix looks behind him to the open door. The thick textbook and all the paper he’s wasted on trying to rewrite his notes will be sitting on his desk. And he will be sitting in that chair for the next few hours while Sylvain is out somewhere with some woman if not with Felix.

“Fine,” Felix concedes. “Just for a little bit.”

Sylvain winks. “You won’t regret it.”

-

“Catch.”

Sylvain throws a helmet at Felix. He grabs it out of the air effortlessly. The colour is red – what a garish colour. The motorcycle, the helmet, his hair – it was so obnoxiously bright to look at.

“Do we have to take your motorcycle?” The idea of clinging onto Sylvain like some love interest left a weird taste in his mouth.

Sylvain’s eyes shine through the black visor. “Are you scared, Fefe?”

Felix immediately gets on the bike. “No.”

Sylvain starts laughing – and Felix shoves his own helmet on to hide his blushing face. He knows the sight would make the teasing even worse. He slides in front of Felix, revving the engine. The vehicle roars to life like a beast. Instinctively, Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain.

“Hold on tight,” Sylvain murmurs, voice low and deep.

Felix scoffs, ignoring the way his heart stops. “Do you tell that to all your girls?”

“Just the ones I like.”

They speed out of the student parking lot and make a turn towards a road less traveled. It’s a highway that goes north, away from the shopping district that the students frequented. Felix doesn’t think he’s even been this way before.

Felix has never ridden a motorcycle, but even he knows that they’re going slow. “Go faster, idiot,” he scolds Sylvain, squeezing his torso harder.

“You sure?”

Felix licks his lips before nodding. “’m not going to break.”

There’s a loud revving sound – and they speed up slightly. Felix urges Sylvain repeatedly, (“Faster, Sylvain.”), until they’re finally cruising down the lane and he can feel the wind against them. He understands now why Sylvain spends days just riding instead of going to class – it’s thrilling. No barriers against the open world.

Felix feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest. He feels like he’s flying – and the only thing keeping himself grounded is Sylvain. He can feel his flexing muscles through his white shirt where his fingers dug into. He hears gleeful laughing until he realizes it’s coming from himself. He wishes that he could take the helmet off and feel the wind on his face too.

The autumn chill is welcome. He wonders what riding would feel like during a warm summer night.

It takes a little less than thirty minutes when they drive up a cliff overlooking a city. They park by the large tree and Felix is taking the helmet off, throwing it into the grass. He runs over and peers over the side. It’s something out of those terrible romance movies – but Felix now understands the appeal. The view is an exact reflection: the sky littered with stars and the city with bright lights. The wind is even present here.

He glances behind him and sees Sylvain who had his hands shoved deep into his black jeans. He’s already looking at Felix – and it makes his chest ache.

Curiosity gets the better of Felix and he asks, “Did you take Dorothea up here?”

Sylvain shakes his head. He makes his way to stand by Felix’s side. “Nope. Didn’t make it that far.”

“Uh,” he starts. He tries to search for the right words – it’s not like Sylvain ever gets heartbroken over his relationships, but he seemed to look forward to Dorothea, at least. “I’m sorry that it didn’t…work out. With Dorothea, I mean.”

Sylvain stares at him with wide, unblinking eyes. It pisses him off a little bit. _ Is it really that unbelievable that Felix is trying to comfort him?_

It takes a few moments for Sylvain to snap out of his stupor before shrugging. “It’s okay. I was the one who cut it off.”

“Where’s the real Sylvain, you bastard.”

Sylvain gasps. “It’s true!”

“Okay,” Felix rolls his eyes. “You couldn’t shut up about her all day. And now you’re saying that you cancelled the date?”

“Yeah, yeah – Dorothea is really pretty,” he admits. “We just – didn’t have much in common. Well, we did – but, there was nothing between us. We didn’t – we wanted different things. I decided to just leave before I wasted any more time.”

“Oh.”

They stand there in silence. He wonders why Sylvain even came back for him – he’s not a pretty girl. Felix is all sharp angles and frowns. His hair is the colour of oil. He’s not talkative or kind. He’s too honest and always makes the situation worse. Why would Sylvain want to spend time with him instead of pretty Dorothea?

_We wanted different things._

“I found this spot a few months ago.” Sylvain says. He kicks away some rocks before settling into the dirt. “It’s pretty during sunrise too.”

Felix joins him. The grass is cool against his skin when he lies down. “Take me to sunrise then.”

“No way.” He immediately says. “If I wake you up, you’ll bite my head off.”

Felix scowls. “I’m not a dog.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sylvain hums. “I’d say that you’re more like a cat.”

He raises an eyebrow. “How?”

Sylvain makes a face like he’s thinking. He opens his mouth, closes, before saying: “Feisty.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Somehow that makes Sylvain laugh – most people would be shocked by such a harsh statement. Felix finds that he represses himself around strangers, but he never had to do that with Sylvain. This is the raw, unfiltered Felix or the worst Felix. Not many people stayed in his life to see it – except Sylvain.

“Well,” Felix shifts. “If I’m a cat, then you’re – a dog.”

Sylvain lies down on his side to stare up at Felix. “Oh, really?”

He nods. “You’re loud, needy, and can’t handle being alone.”

“I can’t change who I am, Felix,” he recites dramatically. He even pretends to swoon. Felix doesn’t believe for a second that Sylvain wasn’t a theatre kid in high-school.

He snorts. “Of course, you can.”

Something changes in Sylvain’s expression – his smile looks like it’s about to fall apart and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. Did he say something? No, no. This is what was underneath his smile the whole night_._ _This is the real Sylvain. _

In a quiet voice, he says, “You think that even the worst people can change?”

Felix tells the truth – he’s never learned how to do anything else. “In a world of terrible people, you’d be the only one who could change.”

Sylvain doesn’t say anything. All he does it stare and stare – and it made Felix want to wipe the sweat from his palms. After awhile, he just closes his eyes and lets out something like a ghost of laughter.

Shaking his head, he murmurs, “You really are something, Felix.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” Sylvain lies. His tell is the way he blinks a little too quickly. “The question has just been on my mind for awhile. I didn’t think your answer – would – be what it was, is all. I guess – it gave me hope for my future.”

His smile has returned. It touches his eyes – and even in this darkness, he can see that his eyes are brighter. The city lights and the clear night did not compare. The longer he stares – the dizzier he felt. Maybe the altitude was finally getting to him.

“Well.” Felix coughs. _Is it getting warmer?_ “That’s good.”

Sylvain gives him one last smile before getting up. “We should head back now. After all, we got a midterm to study for.”

Felix groans. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s okay! Maybe, Mr. Highest Grade in the Class, can lend you a hand!”

“Shut up, Sylvain.”

Things settle back to normal easily enough. They arrive back to their dorms and he finally gets the help needed for that damned chapter. They toss facts back and forth, eat leftovers from the fridge, and accidentally fall asleep on Sylvain’s bed.

It’s two in the morning when Felix wakes up with a sore neck. He retreats to his own bedroom for proper rest but not before grabbing a blanket to drape over Sylvain who snores away.

Before he falls asleep, he remembers the conversation on the cliff earlier.

Sylvain’s longing gaze – who was that for?

Would it be selfish, maybe, if Felix wishes that look in his eyes was for him?

**Author's Note:**

> every kudos/comment is appreciated!! :')  
title: prom dress - mxmtoon  
twitter: @aikusoren (will contain spoilers!!)


End file.
